Soy lo Que Soy
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/ Camus siempre ha sido un hombre frío, pero eso le está causando problemas en su relación con Milo. ¿Quién de los dos está equivocandose?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Originalmente esta historia es un song-fic, la canción es homónima al título, de Amaral. Aunque la letra no hace falta a la trama sugiera buscarl la canción.

**Soy Lo Que Soy**

Miro por la ventana, llueve, ¿que si es interesante? no, por supuesto que no. Estas gotas tienen una explicación científica muy simple, si la temperatura cae y la humedad abunda, el agua se precipita por su propio peso molecular. Es demasiado común como para ser interesante. Es como ver girar las manecillas de un reloj, así que realmente no tengo inconveniente ante una u otra cosa.

Apatía, eso fue lo que dijo Milo que era. Pero sé que en sí es mucho más que sólo eso. Y cómo no saberlo, si es a mí a quien le pasa.

Depresión, eso dijo el médico. Que por la conformación natural de mi cerebro, tiendo a funcionar así. Falta de elementos bioquímicos, mis neurotransmisores a veces se producen y a veces no. Me dieron medicamentos, pero no los utilizo.

Sí así naci, es porque estaba destinado a vivir de esta manera. ¿Y qué de malo tiene?

Fue justamente mi frialdad la que me permitió ser un caballero dorado, actuar como debía y hacer lo que fuera necesario. Fue eso lo que me hizo sobrevivir y lo que ayudó a que la guerra fuera ganada. Aunque Milo dice que es más frigidez que frialdad.

Ira interiorizada, también llaman así a la depresión, es como estar muerto por dentro, dicen. Pero no es así, veo la vida sin emociones de por medio y logro verla tal cual es. Y puedo verme tal y como soy. Y ambos me gustan.

Me gusta mi forma de hacer las cosas, siempre moderado, lleno de sosiego, ¿no es esa la perfección que Shaka siempre busca por medio de la meditación? ¿No es el objetivo de todo filósofo reflexivo dejar los deseos de lado y lograr la ecuanimidad?

Muchos a través de la historia han deseado esta capacidad con la que yo nací. Pero no él. Milo es todo lo contrario a mí, él se sumerge en la vida, se apasiona con todo… sufre por todo.

Y tampoco quisiera ser así, aunque me gustaría saber cómo se siente; el sentir de esa forma tan intensa. El vivir con ese desenfreno, incluso con ese dolor. Es sólo curiosidad.

Quizá porque somos tan distintos es que él dice que me quiere. Sí, eso dice, aunque su boca jamás ha tenido conexión con el resto de su cuerpo. El más bien me muestra todo lo contrario, ama esa imagen de mí que se ha creado en su mente, ama la idea de poder cambiarme y hacer de mi otra cosa. Ama la idea de un Camus sonriente, y apasionado.

Quiere convertirme en alguien como él…

Y yo lo quiero. Pero me quiero más a mí y aunque podría cambiar y mejorar por él nunca podría dejar de ser lo que soy. No me negaré a mi mismo para poder tener su cariño.

No es que no me importe. Él me importa y también su forma de tratarme, pero a veces no siento el impulso de luchar por él, no siento el deseo de ir a su templo y pedirle que permanezca a mi lado. No estoy necesitado de algo como eso. Aunque algo me dice que debería hacerlo…

Yo sólo sé que me gustaría que se quedara, mas no planeo obligarlo a que se quede. No pretendo hacer que él ame algo que no existe. No voy a ocultarme a sus ojos para que me acepte como su compañero.

Y aunque yo lo ame, no me muero por tenerlo cerca. Eso es en verdad lo que significa apatía, no siento dolor. No siento placer. No me duele si él se va. Ni me enerva si está aquí. Me agrada su presencia, pero no llega más lejos.

Yo nunca estoy triste, ni melancólico, yo nunca estoy nada. Es un poco extraña esa sensación, como si realmente no estuviera aquí, como si estuviera manejando un personaje de algún videojuego solo dando clic, sin que me importe realmente qué sucede con él.

Pero tampoco es algo constante, no como para decir que es mi personalidad natural. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, va y viene. A veces dura unas horas, a veces meses.

Y entre esos episodios me siento completamente otra persona, una intensa, que hace y deshace sin parar y se mueve, y logra y alcanza…

Y no sé de qué depende una u otra etapa. Y ninguna me resulta molesta, alcanzo a conocerme más conforme pasa una u otra. Ninguna me hace infeliz.

Milo se enamoró de mi mientras estaba en una etapa alta, tenía un entusiasmo enorme por todo, reía a ratos incluso. Nunca me doy cuenta cuando estoy así, se siente tan natural y yo tengo tanta energía que nunca me detengo a pensar. No caigo en razón sino hasta que vuelvo a lo bajo. Y entonces puedo analizar y comprender. Ahora comprendo que Milo tenía sus razones para gustar de esa parte de mí. Porque se parece a sí mismo.

Pero luego… él conoció esta otra parte de mí y no le gustó. Dijo que yo le había robado a aquel otro Camus y que lo quería de vuelta. Que de mí no quería nada.

Así que terminamos. Y no porque yo no lo quiera.

Sino porque sé como soy. Y no me desagrado. Es bueno poder olvidar todos mis instintos viscerales por temporadas y concentrarme en lo que sucede y no en la forma en que me afecta.

Voy y vengo inconstante, a veces deseo, a veces no, e incluso mis deseos nunca son los mismos. Soy un hombre dividido, sí. Pero esa es mi naturaleza, mi mente no funciona como debería y tendría que vivir drogado para que lo hiciera.

Para ser honesto a veces me obligo a hacer cosas que no deseo. Como ahora, que me aventuro en medio de la lluvia para ir santuario abajo. Hablaré con Milo y le diré la verdad de mi personalidad, ni mejor ni peor, sin adornos.

Algo hay que quiero ahora, quiero saber si Milo me ama a mí o ama una parte de mí. O si en verdad no hay afecto en su concepción de lo que soy.

Tengo una cierta esperanza vana en su respuesta, a veces se comporta conmigo como lo haría con una persona triste, pero yo no estoy triste, sino deprimido… la palabra me sigue pareciendo curiosa, deprimido, sumido, aminorado…

¡Qué tontería! no soy menos ahora que cuando estoy todo feliz como un chiquillo, al contrario, me siento más maduro, más adulto, más capaz de hacer lo que deba; no lo que deseo, ya que el deseo se va en esos días, pero puedo lograrlo todo. Hacer y decir cosas que si las emociones estuvieran de por medio no lograría hacer ni decir.

Es por eso que iré a buscar a Milo, sé que no le gustará verme como estoy ahora. Pero sólo de esta forma lograré hablar con él, sólo estando apático lograré decir todo lo que mi mente dice y no dejaré que las mariposas en mi estomago o el temblor en mis piernas me lo impidan, he podido deshacerme de ellos.

Suelo pensar que esta forma mía de ser es como un regalo la mayoría de las veces, si bien es cierto que no soy como todos los otros, yo veo todo de una forma muy especial. No sigo esa conducta de "cierra los ojos, cierra la mente" que muchos otros tienen. Veo y acepto y no reniego, tampoco lucho por cambiar lo que no se puede o lo que no me interesa.

Hay muchas batallas en el mundo, cruzadas por hacer mejores algunas cosas o evitar ciertas injusticias, son buenas batallas, pero no son mías. Sólo esta, esta pequeña cruzada por descubrir lo que Milo oculta y al mismo tiempo, permitirle descubrir lo que soy. 

Posiblemente cuando le diga todo esto, que es inconstante, sólo divagaciones, él solo me mire de esa forma reprobable y molesta, ¡como si yo fuera el bicho y no él! Ja, suelo bromear conmigo mismo. Qué tontería, el que no pueda hacerlo con él. Porque aún esta etapa "baja" no pierdo el sentido del humor, sólo que se vuelve más especializado y no río por los chistes que él hace, casi todos obscenos.

Milo tiene encanto. Aún siendo tan infantil resulta adorable casi siempre. Dan ganas de cuidarlo y que alumbre todo con su presencia. Es atractivo de forma natural, es… lo que yo quiero. Detengo mis pasos justo afuera de su casa.

Yo lo quiero. No lo digo de una forma romántica, lo amo sí, pero lo quiero. Quiero tenerlo para mí, ¡quiero que sea mío!

¡Por los dioses! Esto no es un efecto químico, no es un impulso visceral inconstante. ¡No! No puede serlo ahora. ¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero algo! Justo ahora, eso significa que es una decisión mental plena y que no está influenciada por cuestiones químicas hormonales, ni una necesidad vana de ser querido o tener compañía,

No es un impulso infantil. Es una decisión adulta, una verdad que apenas ahora descubro.

¡Quiero tener a Milo! Lo quiero y vale la pena luchar por él, pero eso no significa cambiar, sino sólo ser para él lo que él necesita.

Aun no sé que signifique exactamente, o si podrá el amarme de la misma manera libre, si él podrá olvidarse de sus impulsos infantiles para guiarse por su razón y su corazón.

El hombre es un ser tan complicado, tan dual, tantas cosas lo controlan…

Por eso me gusta ser como soy, porque yo puedo deshacerme temporalmente de mis impulsos y pensar con la cabeza fría. No es a voluntad este cambio, pero mi cuerpo está hecho para tenerlo una y otra vez, para funcionar de esta forma. Me da un tiempo para reflexionar y tomar decisiones que si siempre estuviera bajo el impulso del deseo serían sólo caprichos.

Milo no es un capricho, es una decisión de verdad, consciente y a la que me voy a entregar por completo.

No voy a engañarlo ni a mentirle sobre cómo soy, solo lo haré mirar dentro de mí, que descubra el maravilloso universo que oculto. Si bien contrasto conmigo mismo, eso me maravilla.

Y ahora que entro en su templo, sólo espero poder contagiarlo de esta forma en la que vivo. De esta vanidad sin egolatría. De esta aceptación hacia mí mismo.

Y así lograr que permanezca a mi lado.


End file.
